


You're A Dream To Me

by klutzy_girl



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set post the season two finale,Clueless. Lainey and CB head home after prom and finally have a honest conversation.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're A Dream To Me

CB and Lainey agreed to meet at her place to have an honest conversation after prom ended but first, he made a quick stop at his girlfriend’s house to break up with her. That didn’t take too long (she had apparently seen it coming once she realized something felt off after her conversation with Lainey) so he made his way over there less than an hour after they left the school. She opened the door with a grin. He looked at her in amusement. “Were you waiting by the door?”

Lainey hesitated for a second then shrugged. “Yeah. No sense in lying.” 

He laughed as he stepped into her apartment. “So, we clearly need to have a real conversation.”

“I love you!” she blurted out. She panicked for a quick second before relaxing, remembering that she already knew how CB felt about her. 

His mouth dropped open, surprised by the honesty, before grinning at her. “I love you too, Lainey Lewis.” 

Lainey giggled. “That’s nice to know. Barry and I tried so hard to make our relationship work, and we’ll always love each other - we were each others’ first loves - but we’ve grown apart. I think maybe he knew my heart didn’t belong to him anymore.” They had both allowed themselves to mourn the end of their relationship but agreed to stay friends. She couldn’t wait to see him again when a romantic relationship wasn’t getting in their way.

“I tried to move on but it clearly didn’t work.” CB’s lips quirked up into a smile before he surged forward and kissed her again. “I can’t wait to keep doing this.”

“Wilma knew exactly what she was doing sending us through that chunnel. Remind me to thank her later.”

He stared at her in confusion. “Wilma wouldn’t leave you alone about our relationship either?” he deduced.

She cocked her head and then snorted. “Guess she really wanted us together.” Lainey grabbed CB’s hand and led him over to the couch. 

“She’ll be thrilled that her irritating plans worked.” CB couldn’t find it in him to be angry at her, however - she clearly wanted them both to be happy. 

“Don’t tell her that - she’s already going to be in our faces about this when we go in on Monday.” Lainey already planned to hug Wilma the instant she saw her and looked forward to spilling all the details. Then her curiosity got the best of her. “How long have you felt this way about me?”

CB took a deep breath. “Two years now,” he admitted. “I was intrigued by you from the very beginning and fell in love with you only a few months after we met. It’s been a very long and hard two years.”

“Sorry.” She winced, feeling guilty.

“You don’t have to be sorry - or feel guilty. You didn’t know, and I didn’t tell you. And moving on clearly didn’t work.” He laughed at his naivety. 

“I panicked when I realized how you felt about me and didn’t handle it very well,” she admitted.

“I noticed,” he deadpanned.

Lainey playfully smacked him. “Be nice,” she chided before kissing him yet again. Making the first move in the chunnel was something she’d never regret, and she was glad it had happened. Hopefully the same thing didn’t happen with the kids but she knew better than to believe otherwise at this point.

“I was being nice,” he told her. CB couldn’t believe he was finally with the woman he loved and nothing was getting in their way anymore. It was completely and utterly surreal. 

“You want to watch a movie? I’m sure there’s something on,” Lainey suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” He beamed at her as she reached for the remote, and they tried to find something to watch.

At least they had the whole summer to figure out their relationship, without interference by anybody else. Both of them were pretty damn excited about it.


End file.
